Crossroads of the Hellmouth
by Mad Bobert
Summary: What if Castiel had no more use for Crowley after season 6? What if Crowley was more powerfull than he let on? Now Crowley is in a whole new earth with a alot more deals to be made. Rated M incase for future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or Supernatural  
This is my first attempt at a proper story, so any feedback is welcomed.  
Story starts

Castiel exploded with a bright white light, blinding everyone in the room. Everyone looked on in shock at the power they felt radiating from him. "You don't know what its like," Started Castiel "They are all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls."

"Sounds sexy," Crowley said snidely bringing everyone's attention to the demon "Exit stage Crowley." Just as he was about to teleport away Castiel clicked his fingers freezing the demon in place. "You're not going anywhere," intoned Castiel. "Your no longer any use to me." With that he clicked his fingers and Crowley exploded.

Crowley had little to no time at all to react. When Castiel froze him he grabbed as many souls as he could from hell to increase his power enough to try to break Castiel control. After he proclaimed himself king of hell he had managed to use many secrets he had discovered through his reign as king of the crossroads. He had always been looking for ways to make himself stronger. If Castiel had more control over his new found powers Crowley knew he would have no hope of escaping but from Castiels crude but powerful attempt could be broken if pressured in the right places.

At the exact time Castiel tried to explode Crowley, he managed to break through Castiel's power over him and teleported. The sheer unrefined power Castiel was wielding hit Crowley just as he teleported, creating a blinding white light that shook the area around.

When the light faded, all that remained of Crowley at the spot where he was standing was a slight scorch mark on the ground. "Well shit," Dean said breaking the shocked silence.

Crowley slammed into the ground. Groaning slightly he pushed himself up. Looking around all he saw was trees. "Now that wasn't fun at all," he muttered to himself. Thinking back at his close escape he realized that he was extremely lucky to escape this time. If Castiel had more practice in controlling all the power he had gained from the souls, well he wouldn't be even standing here. 'Well off to lay low in hell for a while' he thought to himself.

Teleporting to his hell was as easy as walking for him now, just think of the location he wants and he is there, no weird feeling or anything apart from an almost unnoticeable breeze from his sudden appearance and a slight tingle on his skin. So he was curious why he felt nothing this time.

Looking around he realized that he hadn't moved from the spot he was occupying. Trying a few more times to teleport to hell he eventually gave up. "Blasted angel," he muttered to himself. "Must have done more damage than I thought." He started spread his ability to sense things from afar.

While most demons have the ability to see supernatural things, the higher ranking demons had the ability to sense supernatural from a distance. They were able to tell if demons were in the area around them, even if they couldn't see them. While this ability didn't work so well with finding angels, Crowley had picked up a way to detect them using his knowledge of Enochian sigils to make Sigil on his skin that would cause a burning sensation in his hand if one came near or was in his sensing range. Another perk to this ability was that since human souls also counted as supernatural and they were vastly different from angels and demons.

Since becoming King of Hell he had gained this power, saving him more than once from pesky angels trying to sneak up on him and time. Opening his senses to the world he quickly located the largest amount of human souls nearby and without a sound he was gone leaving nothing but a small burn mark from where he crashed.

Appearing silently Crowley looked around. He appeared to be in a crowded mall. Apparently the people here were not that perceptive as no one had noticed his sudden appearance. Looking around he decided to find out where he was.

He then noticed a newspaper vending machine. Walking over to it he took a glance at the newspaper "Sunnydale Press." Spotting the date on the paper his eyebrow rose in shock.

1978

Somehow he had been sent back in time. He knew angels had that but how was he sent back in time instead of being killed. Wondering to himself another thought struck him. In all his years as a demon he had never heard of Sunnydale. The chances of someone in this town never making a deal were tiny and he had been king of the crossroads for quite some time. Every deal made, he knew about.

Walking over to a bench he sat down. Sunnydale had defiantly never come up in any of his deals. He had been around long enough to know the majority of the towns in America and had never come across this one.

Wondering further, he extended his senses much further over America. That's when he noticed a couple of things that were strange. The first is that there was no demonic activity anywhere and that there was a large amount of dark energy coming from nearby. Dark energy was something he had learned to ignore from his time in hell, since it was almost everywhere. This dark energy was different though. Not as powerful. He was sure there was no dark energy anywhere on earth though, not even at the devils gate leaked this energy.

Thinking to himself Crowley realized that he was lost. The lack of demonic presence was wrong. He remembered a lot of deals happening in the 70s. So if there was no demonic presence he must be in some sort of alternative universe or something strange like that. There was a story about a person from another universe coming into his one from before his time.

He was torn between happiness and anger. He was angry that he had lost his access to hell. Sure he had absorbed many souls from hell into himself to increase his power, having a connection to hell increased his power substantially. On the other hand, no more angels trying to kill him and no more Winchesters causing him problems and ruining his deals.

Thinking the good outweighed the bad, Crowley decided to go see what this dark energy was being causes by. Standing up he walked over to the exit off the mall. He didn't realize but he had been sitting on the bench for quite a while as it was getting darker outside.

Walking along the street going over his options he noticed a three men walking out of an ally in front of him. "Well boys, looks like we got a delivery to our doorstep today," the taller of the three men chuckled to himself. Crowley looked on uninterested. "Hey man don't worry," the man on the left spoke this time. "We just want a small bite to eat." he continues. With that their faces changed. Their eyes turned yellow and foreheads grew small ridges and two fangs protruded from their jaw.

Crowley looked on interested. He had one of these creatures before. "So what are you meant to be" he queried. "Halloween not soon enough for you boys?" The leader of the group laughed. "Ah you think your being funny, don't you?" he said with a grin.

"Well I bet you never seen a vampire before have you. " Now Crowley was interested. The vampires he had back home were more human. "Well, not like you. So I'll give you a deal. Why don't you three toddle of back where you came from and let me go on my way?" Crowley intoned. "I mean I've seen bags of pus that look better than you," he finished.

With a growl of anger the leading vampire swung his first at Crowley. Catching it Crowley started at the vampire. "You hit almost as bad as you look," Crowley said as the vampire snarled more. "I'm not in the best of moods today," Crowley continued as he pulled the vampire towards him. He grabbed his neck and snapped it with one quick movement.

The vampire turned to dust in Crowleys hands. Looking towards the other two vampires who stared at him in shock. "One last chance. Leave. NOW!" he finished raising his voice at the end. The two vampires turned and ran away down the street.

"Curious," muttered Crowley as he stared at the dust at his feet. The vampires he was used to didn't do this and just left their bodies lying there. Thinking to himself he needed to set up shop somewhere. Get some deals up and running and set up a way to contain the souls he collects. He also needed to find out more about the dark energy nearby and more about the creatures that might live on this version of earth.

He had a lot to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N I don't own BtVS or Supernatural.

Story Start

It had been over a year since Crowley had been blasted into this new dimension. Over the course of the year he had found quite a bit of information about the creatures that lived here. A lot the creatures called themselves demons, which Crowley took as a personal insult. While there might be a few types of demons that interested him -the Vengeance demons for example- most where just an annoyance to him.

He had managed to secure a number of deals, nowhere near his normal standards, but in a new universe with no help made business slow. He had to advertise his business, which was quite an annoyance. He was very lucky that a chance to make his first deal when in the new universe, which had lead on to him managing to make a deal which could turn out very beneficial.

***Flashback Start***

He had been quite lucky when finding his first deal. He had been walking through some small town when he heard shouts coming from one of the houses. Listening in, as he had nothing better to do at the time, he spotted a women storm one of the houses. Stopping before she left and she turned and yelled back, "Well I hope you die, you cheating bastard!" Then slamming the door, she stormed down the street in his direction in tears.

Not looking where she was going, she walked right into Crowley. The shock of the sudden impact made her look up and start apologising through her tears. Now Crowley had to play kind some times in the past to help convince some people in deals and seeing the potential in this situation had decided now was the sort of time.

"Are you okay?" Crowley asked the women. She sniffed a weak reply "I..I'm fine." Now Crowley had to approach this gently, due to the fact he also needed her to spread the word of him a bit. "Are you sure? You don't look that great," he questioned. The women looked up at him, the obvious puffiness around her eyes. "Not really," she muttered before bursting into fresh tears "My husband was cheating on me," she wept more. Crowley was starting to feel sickened by the display

"Tell me, if you could have anything in the world, what you want?" he said curiously deciding to take a leap of the deep end. The lady looked shocked at this random question. Thoughtfully she replied, "I would want enough money to leave this place and my cheating husband and for him to suffer for what he did to me"

Now Crowley smirked. "I can make that happen for you, you know. For a price," he whispered loudly enough for her to hear. She looked up at him in shock. His eyes turned pure red. "your soul is all I ask," he finished.

She stumbled back in shock, before regain her senses. "wh..wha..what are you?" she said, her eyes full of fear. "Just a demon dearie" he said with a grin. She stared at him for a few minutes. "You can make him suffer?" she finally said. "Of course, and I won't bother you for it until 10 years from now" he replied.

She nodded her head. "ok," she sniffed" how do we do this?" Crowley winked at her before pulling her head close to his and kissing her soundly on the lips. Shocked she didn't protest until several seconds later he pulled back. "Deal complete, spread the words won't you?" he asked before slipping a few cards into her pocket. With that Crowley vanished leaving a confused women standing on the side of the road.

It turned out less than 2 months later; she got drunk one night and spread the word of his deal. The cards he had left with her had details on how to summon him. He had gotten several more deals, the word spreading till that fateful night when he made one very interesting deal.

He had been minding his own business, looking for a possible storage method for souls when he had felt the call of a summon. Since progress on finding a container for souls was not going well he answered the call and was surprised to see what he saw. A young woman, so drunk he was surprised she could even stand up. Her name was Grace Lehane.

He also noticed she was pregnant with a healthy child. She had wanted to make a deal with him for some alcohol since she couldn't afford anymore. Normally he would have loved to make such a deal, but then he remembered what that yellow eyed bastard Azazel. Thinking about it he made a deal with her, not for her soul but for a favour in the future. He would give this women's child some of his blood, he could end up with a strong person working for him in the future.

***Flashback End***

He was glad he took this risk, the possibility of getting a helper with the power the Sam Winchester but loyal to him. Thinking about it, the addictive qualities of his blood for the child would make it very reliant on him since there was no other demons on this world, and no way to cure the addiction.

He was currently walking through New York thinking about how he was going to handle the souls he was going to get from his deals. He needed a secure area to store them. Sure he had a lot of power but it was god who created the original hell and he was nowhere near that sort of power. He might have been more powerful than most demons due to the fact he found a way to divert about a quarter of monster souls that were heading to purgatory yearly but creating a realm big enough to torture souls in would take him far too long.

He had created a pocket dimension over his time, big enough to keep safe certain things he didn't want anyone taking. Such things where an angel blade and his hellhounds. Having the hellhounds in there made it easier for him to call them if he ever got into series trouble and needed some help. He was thankful for this forethought now since he still has them with him now.

He had two hellhounds with him at all times, since hellhounds bred like any other dog he had his pup and a female with him tucked safely away in his safely. He would probably need to bring them out to collect the deals he had made in the future.

Continuing walking he walked straight into someone. "Watch where you're going," warned Crowley. "I'm no one," was the lifeless reply of the man. "What?" Crowley looked closer at the man, he was really old. "I'm no one," the man repeated. The man started to walk off. Crowley looked at the man weirdly. "What a weird human," he muttered to himself.

Turning around a corner he saw a couple of people carrying a body. 'Well what do we have here," Crowley thought. As they dumped the body in a ally. Crowley could still hear a heartbeat from the body so when the people walked off, he walked closer. The body was an old lady. "I'm no one," she whispered.

Crowley was now quite interested in what was going on. Walking off in the same way that the people had gone. He eventually arrived at a quite nice hotel. Walking inside he headed towards the desk. He decided being subtle was the best way to go. "I'd like to get a room please," he enquired. The lady at the desk looked up briefly before looking down. "That's $100," replied the lady without looking up from the computer screen.

Paying the lady she handed him a key and went back to work. Going to the room marked on the key he opened the door. In the middle of the floor was a rectangular section of a black tar like substance. "Well this is new," Crowley said with his eyebrow raised. Suddenly he felt a blunt object smash into his back knocking him forward into the pit below.

Hitting the pit he felt himself fall through the weird liquid, before a short fall and he hit the ground with a thud. Feeling his arms being grabbed as he was dragged somewhere he looked around. Rows of furnaces lined the place and humanoid creatures there skin was scared and deformed, making them. They hard sharp jagged teeth and their skin was so tight on their baud head you could see the outline of the bones. walked around with maces and swords.

Hundreds of humans lined work benches working as the creatures –he refused to call these beings demons- walked around making sure everyone worked. Smoke and the sounds of screams filled the air as Crowley was dumped next to a small group of people.

A bigger creature stood in front of them as Crowley got to his feet. "You know I could have just walked," Crowley muttered as the bigger creature glared at him. "Welcome to my world," an upbeat voice came from behind the bigger demon. "You will be spending the rest of your life as our slaves here. Here you are no one," The voice continued with a chillingly happy tone

The speaker was demon wearing black robes with wrinkled skin and red markings on his face with red eyes. He was surrounded by several more creatures, possibly guards. "You will be disposed of to the street when your usefulness is done. No one will miss you, after all that's why we picked you. Just so you know a day in your reality is one hundred years in ours. Here I am your god" Now Crowley was interested. If time went slower here, it would be perfect for a new home.

"Now why don't you be good humans and line up over there for your duties" the creature finished a grin on his face. The group of humans in front of Crowley all rushed into a line while Crowley just stood still. "I said line up human!" the demon snapped at Crowley. "Who said I was a human," Crowley said with a small smirk on his face as his eyes flicked red.


End file.
